


Sharky and his Guppy.

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (I mention Fish Jamie has babies at some point but it's not super in depth in anyway), Captivity, Its literally just a story of fish junkers being gay, Junkfish, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, References to Mpreg, Sark Mako, The fish be gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Jamison and Mako are very isolated in the aquarium. Maybe they should be introduced.





	Sharky and his Guppy.

Jamison had not been born nor bred in captivity, he was a wild fish born and raised, and the only reason he ended up in the Aquarium's mermaid display area was because the rescuers had found him, missing half a fin and bleeding from his arm, swimming frantic circles in the water. They claimed he would not be able to survive properly in the wild with the state he was in, he would be to vulnerable. So, they made him a part of the exhibit, in a large tank filled with several other merpeople, and he was by far the most unique. Most in the tank had been raised in the captivity, trained for show, or had been there long enough they gave up going home and enjoyed what they could, even those who’d been in the wild didn’t have scars, and the few who did had very few. Jamison was riddled with them, missing chunks of his fins and the entire bottom part of his right arm, his body shining with many smooth slash marks. He was also longer than most, and thinner too, but muscular. He also had a unique set of gills, like most mermaids he had a set of three on his neck, but unlike most he had a second set of gills, and the placement was rather unusual. It was another set of three, but they ran down the actual fin part of his body, starting and inch or so below where human met fish.

He also had developed hundreds of tiny bioluminescent spots, in light they were dark and looked like freckles, but when the lights went out they glowed fiery bright colors, and he also has a tendency to produce more than the normal amount of slimy oils. Jamison also was a living specimen that mermaids could have bad posture too, the hunched over in an odd way that made one wonder how he swam straight, and though he can, and has, stretched to his full length (usually for intimidation purposes) he seems to prefer being curled up.

They also learned very quick he is a much more violent merman than most other they encounter in the wild, he’s not the first, but he’s one of the more brutal ones, even with one arm and all his ruined fins, he managed to maim a few other merpeople, and a few employees, and killed a delinquent mermaid (this led to Jamie having and isolated display tank to himself, big enough to house three to four, they learned quick he hated small tanks, needed room to circle and swim, it's filled with trinkets and other things to distract and entertain him).

Another thing they learn is that Jamison will not eat pre-dead food, he’ll only eat live food, he seems to enjoy the hunt and the chase. Overall Jamison is feral, but smart, he’s stolen things from a few workers who put things down on the walk ways by his tank. Items he’s stolen include: A blue bucket that they once used for fish, three screwdrivers, a wrench, and someone’s left shoe, all hidden and buried under the sand. He doesn’t like to do tricks either, not when they want him too, and most tricks he seemed to have already known, taught himself in the wild, but they can never get him to do them on command, so usually when they do shows with him, which is rare, and with a large wall around the tank so he can't jump out and hurt anyone, it’s all based on what Jamison want’s to do. A lot of it has him flicking his tail and splashing the most expensive looking people (he definitely recognizes the wealthy when he sees them) and poking his head up to wiggle the fins on the sides of his head at younger children (he’s surprisingly good with their younger audience, Lucio and Hana, children of a few employees, have made good friends with him, and have even begun to teach him the basics of human speech).

Then there’s the other unique specimen of the Aquarium, Mako. Mako was also born and raised in the wild, a large mershark that’s always well fed and muscular, he’s also covered in scars and has several fish hooks stuck in his lip, and with how the skin has healed around the shapes of the hooks removing them would only cause more damage. Mako looks mostly normal, if it wasn’t for the sheer size of him, from his gut to his length, he’s quite possibly the only specimen they have that’s bigger than Jamison. Mako would have returned to the wild if it wasn’t for the fact that his gills had been clogged several years ago with oil and Mako’s attempts to remove the oil, and his struggling to breath, had left him with very damaged gills, making breathing a difficult tasks at times. Mako has plenty of energy and strength, but sometimes his gills seems to give out and refuse to pull in the oxygen they need, a medical team is always close by in Mako’s quarters. Similarly to Jamison, he is more wild and territorial, though calm and laid back most the time when he felt his things or himself were being threatened he wouldn’t hesitate to attack. Eventually he also ended up with his own personal tank, big enough for him to have room to swim around and get the exercise he needed, unlike Jamison he was much more comfortable in smaller tanks. He also hated doing shows, he refused to leave the canal to the bigger tank, and would sit in there until they decided to bring out the next act and return him to his tank.

Both mermen were happy as it was, with plenty to room to swim, uninterrupted by the presence of others, though the medical staff became worried with Jamison’s mental state when he seemed to began to chitter and talk what little human words he knew to himself whilst swimming in frantic circles, and when Mako began to star blankly at the walls and swim in lazy circles to pass the time. Someone, apparently, thought it would be an excellent idea to slowly try and introduce the two most violent specimens in their collection.

The first meeting hadn’t gone to well. It was in a large, circular tank away from the prying eyes of visitors, with a large glass divider wall (invisible under the water) with small holes in the glass to allow the scents of the other to transfer between the two halves. Upon seeing Mako, Jamison’s first reaction was to stretch out to his full length, hiss, flare his fins, and swim side to side, staring at Mako the entire time, never letting Mako leave his sight for long. Mako was swimming in slow circles, watching Jamison closely when he could see him, but didn’t seem perturbed enough to act as weary as the smaller merman. At some point, Jamison rammed towards him, hitting face first into the glass, knocking one of his yellowed teeth out and cracking his nose. The blood in the water had Mako baring his teeth and watching Jamison like he was prey.They tried again a week later, not yet giving up hope.

Jamison continued his back and forth motion, a little less territorial and a little more curious, fins only flaring a little every now and again, Mako idly watched him, observing. Jamison chittered up first “Ye’re a big one ain't cha’ sharkey?” he did a little twirl and wiggled his fins, baring his fangs in a wide grin. Mako huffs, rolls his dark, almost black, eyes, not yet giving input. Jamison swims a bit closer, twisting himself in strange ways, seemingly showing off his length and muscularity. He presses close to the divider wall, now aware of it’s existence, licking the gap between his sharp teeth were he’d lost his tooth.

“What’d they name ya? The human blokes?” he clicked with curiosity, tilting his head. The larger of the two huffed a bit “Mako.” he grumbled out, his clicks sounded much deeper than Jamie’s, almost more like two rocks grinding together. He made a delighted chirp, flicking his tail “They named me Jamison. What name was it that yer ma and pa gave ya?” he pressed his cheek to the glass, staring at him with his huge amber eyes. Mako barred his teeth and him, and Jamison returns the action, fins flaring.

Mako goes back to his silent circle's, watching Jamison with his beady black eyes, the thinner of the two staying pressed against the glass. Jamie eventually starts to chitter again at him, but he’s met mostly by silence.

“How old are ye?”

 

“...”

“Where were ye born?”

“...”

“Where'd ye get those hooks? Did it hurt?”

“...”

“When di-”

“For poseidon's sake to ya ever shut up!?” he snapped, slamming his tail against the divider to emphasize how aggravated he is. Jamie just wiggles his fins happily “Nope! Gotcha to talk didn’t I!” He makes a high pitched noise similar to a cackle and gives himself a celebratory loop. Mako growled, bumping against the glass again in a predatory manner. Jamison doesn’t seem to him, doing a lap round his hal to get some of his endless energy out.

“Why are ye so grumpy?”

 

“Don’t like others.”

“Don’ ye travel in pods?”

“Not a focking guppy like you.”

“Oi! I’m not a focking guppy, whale blubber!”

Mako snorts, locking eyes with him “Look like a focking guppy.” he smirks when Jamison starts clawing at the glass, making incoherent hissing and clicking noises, before darting off to throw himself a mini tantrum. Jamie swam back up eventually, his long, orange tail hitting against the class in one last ditch attempt at showing Mako how pisseed he was.

“I aint no focking guppy.”

“Than what are you?”

 

“... Fock if I know but it’s not a guppy!”

Mako blinks a few times and glances at him curiously “You mean to say you don’t know whot kinda fish you are?” Jamie’s thin shoulders shrug a bit “Bit o’ a hybrid, me ma was a goldfish type, and me pa was an angler. But then me Grand dad was and eel, and me-”

“Didn’t focking ask fer your whole pedigree.”

“Well ya wanted to know what kinda fish i was!” he failed his arm and a half scrunching up his face in annoyance. Mako just grunted, getting increasingly bored with this as he turned in another lazy circle. Jamie flares his gills in frustration and moves away from the glass to go swimming in circles again, clicking to himself silently, before finally the staff set about getting them both back to their proper enclosures.

He’ll be damned if he ever talks to the asshole of a shark ever again.

~~^~~

“Mako! Buddy, it’s been aaages!” Jami chirps excitedly, swimming up to the glass barrier, a look of desperation on his face. It’s been weeks since he’s had anyone to talk to, fucking weeks, Luci and D.va haven’t stopped by his tank, and he’s starved for conversation. Mako just grunts again, uninterested and bored. Jamie presses his face to the glass, squishing his cheek to it “How ya been sharky? Ya miss me?”

“No.”

“Ya sure ya sure ya did-”

“I’m sure.” Mako grumbles out, huffing.

“Well I missed ya!”

“Good fer you.” He rumbles out, swirling again. Jamie pauses for a long moment “Say Makkers-mind if I call ye makkers?- why they got you all locked up in ‘ere in the firs’ place? Y look healthy t’ me!” Mako huffs, still lazily swimming in circles, silently contemplating for a moment. Jamie opens his toothy maw to continue blabbering when he grumbles out “Oil spill. Fucked up me gilles.” Jamie tilts his head a bit and nods slowly, before waving his stump arm “Attacked by a big ol’ squid.” he grins widely, as if it isn’t some sort of tragedy he’s now stuck inside this giant concrete lake instead of out in the ocean. His smile fades after a bit as the silence falls over them before he speaks up again, voice softer, weaker, “Do ye miss it? Home, I mean? The great big blue…”

Mako pauses and nods “Yea.” he continues his circles again, tongue flicking at the disgusting old hooks in his lip in attempts to distract himself. Jamie watches him closely and asks again “Where were you born out there?” he motioned towards the walls. Mako sighs and looks at Jamison again “Tasman, near New Zealand. You?”

“Southern Pacific area off th’ cost of Aussie. You had any siblings?”

“Sharks only have one or two kids at a time, guppy, then after they birth us, fuck off and let us fend for ourselves. Was an only child.”

“Oh… well I had five of ‘em. Ma and pa focked of after we were laid two. Was just us against the world, traveled in our little school. Lost a lot of me siblings, last I checked was just me and one other left.” He sighs a bit, clicking meaninglessly. Mako grunts a bit, awkwardly brushing against the glass in a more reassuring way before quickly moving away. Jamie smiles, big and cheeky, and Mako flares his gills.

“Hey Makkers?”

 

“Never said ye could call me that.”

“Never said I couldn’t. Any ways, ye know why they’re puttin’ us here? Ain’t done nothin’ like it before, far as I’ve heard..”

“Don’t really care.”

Jamie just makes a vibrating hum like noise, fins on his head softly moving back and forth as he thinks, “Well at least I got ya talkin’ to me. So that’s nice.”

“Fer you maybe. Just talkin’ cus I know you won’t shut up if I don’t.”

“Won’t shut up even if ye do!” He makes that high pitched cackle like noise again and Mako rolls his eyes.

“S’ loose loose situation fer me.”

“Ahh, fock off ye like talking to me just as much as I like talkin’ to ye.” that causes Mako to cuckle, deep and low, shaking his head.

“Don’t think you done yer math right, cus I don’t like talkin’ to ye at all.”

“Liar.”

“Guppy.”

“Whale blubber.”

“Bottom feeder!” Mako shot back, smiling, Jamie mock gasps, and then burst into chirpy little giggles, doing a happy little circle, “Knew ye couldn’t be a hard ass forever.” Mako just snorts at that, flicking his tails against the class “Shut up, guppy. Don’t know what yer talking about.”

“Suure ya don’t, sharky.”

They tease each other a bit more, before they’re sent back home.

~~^~~

The next time they saw each other, Jamie went through his new found habit of going up to touch the glass- except, it wasn’t there, he paused for a moment, big amber eyes blinking at Mako with confusion. The large shark huffed with curiosity, clicking with caution as he swam forwards, Jamie reaching out his one arm, quickly pulling away when he actually made contact with Mako.

After a moment or two, he gains the courage to swim closer again, slowly reaching out to touch Mako again, the shark swimming a circle around him, Jamie’s hand running along his tail, his own hand reaching out to brush down Jamie’s, careful of the soft fins on his body. They look at each other again, Jamie swooping up to run his long fingers through Mako’s hair, chirping in delight at the soft sensation it leaves through his fingers, Mako’s hand reaching to touch his gills gently, inspect his sharks and missing fins.

The continue on like this, swimming twisting shapes around each other, touching and feeling, curious about each other despite knowing each other for at least a few days. Jamie, the whole while, making a soft, high puur like sounds, and Mako a deep rumbly coo. Little to no words are passed the whole time, the two simply exploring each other, learning the physicality of the other.

~~^~~

Three months have passed since they met, and two weeks ago they were put together in there own tank. They’ve come to learn each other very well, and, though Mako finds it weird, but enduring, the large shark has helped Jamie start building a nest, something that's been burrowed deep in Jamie since he was in the wild. He often reminisces about how golden and shiny it looked, filled with all manner of dropped and lost things. Mako had never had the instinct to build nests or anything of the sort, but he supposes his little Guppy isn't exactly a shark, now is he. Instead, Mako circles above the next, watching, looking after his much more fragile looking companion.

A month or so passed after living together in the same enclosure, and Jamie’s nesting urge got worse, and before the two know what was happening Jamie was laying on his trash den, ready to lay eggs any day. As each day passed, Mako found himself more and more protective, baring his teeth if anyone so much as looked at Jamie to long.

The day he finally did lay them, Mako was there the whole time, swimming circles round and round, and he wished, for once, he could stay in place, comfort his mate, but biology is cruel, and honestly with the excitement it was already difficult to breath. It was wonderful though, holding his mate shortly after, and Jamie refused, whole heartedly, to leave them. He supposes Jamie picked up on his grandmother's side (a clown fish, it’s turns out) because he was desperate to protect them tell they hatched and grew. Mako, though sharing different instincts, stood by his side the entire time.

Who know a Shark and a little Guppy would make such a wonderful couple.


End file.
